Supreme Power Can Be a Weakness
Sometimes, supreme power can be someone's undone. In other words, in many a story, the antagonist or the villain is defeated by the power he or she sought. This is one of the most unpredictable moments in a film, book, or play - usually during the climax. When the villain is defeated by the power he sought, this occurs in these circumstances: *The villain initially plans on using a powerful object, henchmen, or a monster to use for his or her own gains, but this backfires, defeating the antagonist. *The villain gets the power he wants, but it destroys or imprisons him. *The villain outright wins, but his victory leads to his undoing. Examples *Archibald Snatcher finally achieves his dream of eating cheese in the Tasting Room, but his allergic reaction sets off, killing him. *Scar initially planned on employing hyenas to help him usurp Mufasa and take over the Pride Lands, but when he blames them for causing Simba's woes, they turn against him. *Ruber plotted to obtain Excalibur's power, but Kayley and Garrett trick him into plunging it into the stone, destroying him. *Vic Hoskins initially planned on cloning dinosaurs and using them as weapons, but when he tried convincing Blue that he was on his side, the velociraptor turned against him. *Ronan the Accuser plotted to use an Infinity Stone to cleanse Xandar, but its power destroyed him. *Rene Belloq, Toht, and Colonel Dietrich were intent on harvesting the Ark of the Covenant's power, but it causes their downfall. *Jafar finally obtains the power of the lamp when Aladdin tricks him into becoming a genie, but is bottled up in a lamp. *Chick Hicks wins the Dinoco race, but is booed by the crowd and even his own fans for cheating and pushing The King off the track. *Joe initially plotted to gain unlimited power and intelligence by drinking the antidote to the fish potion, but it turns him into a human. He realizes that a human can't breathe underwater and eventually drowns. *Doc Ock plotted to harness the sun's power, but sacrificed himself to save the city, and this power leads to his downfall. *Judge Doom plotted to wipe out all toons with the Dip, despite being a toon himself. Eventually, he gets splashed with it himself and melts like the Wicked Witch of the West. *Morgana plotted to harness the power of King Triton's trident to take over the ocean, but when Melody gives it to her grandfather, Triton imprisons the sea witch with the powerful weapon. *Sa'Luk plotted to achieve supreme power by obtaining the Hand of Midas, but makes the mistake of touching the gold part, causing him to turn into a statue and leading him to be literally trapped by his own greed. *Mandrake was defeated by being trapped by his own tar. *Tortoise John plotted to use Rattlesnake Jake in his plan to rule over Dirt, but Jake turned against him for his treachery. *Bradley Uppercrust III plotted to use his team, the Gammas, to cheat in order to win the X-Games. But after he crossed the line by deliberately leaving Tank behind in a blazing fire, Tank turned against him. *Red Skull/Johann Schmidt was defeated by the immortal power he plotted to obtain. *The Horned King plotted to use the Black Cauldron's power, but after Gurgi jumped in, that power destroyed him. *Krudsky initially planned on using the Goblin Scepter to control the powers of Halloween and bribe the Goblin King for his own selfish gains, but Shaggy and Scooby-Doo defeated him with the scepter and the king imprisoned him for his treachery. *Walter Donovan plotted to use the Holy Grail's magic water to obtain immortality, but drinking out of a false grail takes away his life and his greed. Quotes Gallery Chick Hicks' defeat.jpg| Jafar imprisoned by the power he sought.png|Jafar imprisoned by the very power he sought to obtain. Krudsky receives his comeuppance.png Morgana imprisoned by the trident's power.png|Morgana imprisoned by the tridents power. Ronan the Accuser destroyed by the Infinity Stone's power.png Sa'Luk trapped by his own greed.png|Sa'luk transforming into a gold statue. Scar defeated by his own henchmen.png|Scar about to meet his end by his own hyena henchmen. Toht destroyed by the power of the Ark.png Castle-in-the-Sky-hayao-miyazaki-27710818-500-281.jpg Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events